Project SCHWARZ Teil 3 Showtime
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... und schon ist auch schon der Dritte Teil oben! ^_^´


Teil: 3/?  
  
Autor: Mone-chan  
  
Mail: Mone_chan@gmx.de  
  
Grüße an:  
  
~ Missingsam  
  
~ Dija  
  
~ Cu123  
  
~ Alector  
  
~ Yami  
  
~ Natsuyume  
  
~   
  
--- ---Vergangenheit  
  
" "Personen sprechen  
  
Personen denken  
  
~ * ~Zeitumbruch  
  
alles, was mit dem Projekt im Zusammenhang steht  
  
Project SCHWARZ   
  
--- Showtime ---  
  
Die Tür wurde aprubt aufgeschlagen und Prof. Cranbury, gefolgt von seinen Assistenten und Helfern, betraten den ohnehin schon sehr schwach beleuchteten Raum. Alle Augen der Kinder waren starr auf sie gerichtet - verfolgten jede eizelne Bewegung. Die Spannung in der Luft konnte man deutlich knistern hören.  
  
"Es tut mir wirklich leid, unter welchen Umständen ihr zu uns gekommen seid und ich will mich ernsthaft dafür bei euch entschuldigen!" durchbrach der Professor mit lauter Stimme die Stille und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Es ließ ihn friedlich und vertrauenswürdig erscheinen, doch die, die ihn genau kannten, wussten, dass er bereits etwas ausgeheckt hatte.  
  
Auf seine Entschuldigung bekam er allerdings nur ein ununterbrochenes Schweigen Aller als Antwort, aber die Aufmerksamkeit galt ganz allein ihm.  
  
Ryan ließ seinen Blick über die besagten "Testpersonen" schweifen und dies zerbrach ihm fast das Herz. So jung und ahnungslos waren sie - allesamt und die ganzen fehlgeschlagenen Tests, die sie durchgeführt hatten, machten es ihm auch nicht gerade leichter. Was, wenn es diesmal wieder scheitern sollte? Was wäre dann mit diesen Kindern direkt vor ihm?   
  
"Wenn ihr so freundlich sein und mir folgen würdet?" riss der Professor Ryan aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein kurzes Zögern und leises Geflüster der Kinder konnte man in dem trostlosem Raum wahrnehmen.  
  
"Keine Angst! Euch passiert schon nichts! Wir werden euch nur eine kurze Impfung geben, euch noch etwas beobachten und danach könnt ihr wieder nach Hause gehn - tun und lassen, was ihr wollt!"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge, hob misstrauisch eine Augenbraue, erwiederte jedoch nichts, aber man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie "sehr" er dieser Aussage glauben schenkte und Ryan musste sich richtig zurückhalten, um nicht jeden Moment vor Wut zu explodieren.  
  
Was erzählt er da für einen Mist! Es ist doch wohl klar, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird ... er will sie nur zähmen ... falsche Tatsachen auftischen!!!  
  
Wenn es Eines gab, was er nicht leiden konnte, dann war das mit Abstand andere Leute belügen! Auch wenn es für die Wissenschaft war - und diese, so wusste er mittlerweile nur zu gut - forderte sehr viele Opfer, aber konnte man deshalb zulassen, dass unschuldige Kinder in diese Sache mit hineingezogen werden - Für IHRE Zwecke benutzt werden?  
  
Nicht im Traum hätte er daran gedacht, dass es für ihn so schwer werden würde, den Kindern entgegenzutreten. Geistig hatte er versucht so gut wie es ging sich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten, doch dies half ihm im Moment auch nicht weiter. Wie hätte er wohl geschaut, wenn er heute in diesen Raum gekommen wäre und nichts von den Testpersonen gewusst hätte?   
  
Egal, was er dachte und wollte ... er war hier um seinen Job zu erledigen und er wusste, dass er ihn erledigen würde, egal wie sehr es ihm wiederstrebt, aber schließlich konnte er sich nicht gegen SIE stellen und trotz schlechtem Gewissen, war etwas in ihm, was forschen und entdecken wollte.   
  
--- "... wenn es uns gelingt eine Kraft zu entwickeln, die alles verändert ..."  
  
In seinen Gedanken wiederholte sich immer wieder dieser Satz. Eine neue Kraft? Was war das wohl für eine Kraf, von der Prof. Cranbury vor einiger Zeit gesprochen hatte?   
  
Und wieder wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, nicht von Professor Cranbury oder einer seiner Assistenten, sondern von der Unruhe, welche in diesem Raum entstand, da sie von den Kindern ausging, als diese sich in Bewegung setzten und einigen Angestellten folgten.   
  
"Je schneller ich mitgehe, desto eher bin ich wieder daheim!" strahlte eines der Kinder freudig und marschierte seelenruhig hinaus in den weißen Gang des Labors, gefolgt von weiteren Personen. Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Ryan alles stumm und erst als der letzte herrausgetreten war, schloss er hinter sich die schwere Metalltür und begab sich langsam in die Richtung der Labors.   
  
Wie konnte dieses Kind nur so naiv sein? In so einer Situation? Hatte er etwa keine Angst? War es wirklich so normal, ohne etwas zu wissen, was in den nächsten Stunden passiert, in einem Raum zu hocken und darauf warten, dass etwas passiert?  
  
Sie haben echt keine Ahnung ... es sind ja auch noch Kinder ... dachte sich der schwarzhaarige Forscher und ließ sich ziemlich viel Zeit - hatte es nicht eilig. Vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrifft: "LABOR - BETRETEN NUR FÜR BEFUGTE PERSONEN! PASSKONTROLLE!" blieb er stehen und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er mit zittriger Hand seine ID-Karte in die Tür steckte, um anschließend die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
"Gut das Sie kommen! Bitte helfen Sie mir, Ryan!" damit drückte er dem Jüngling eines der Infusionen in die Hand und machte sich daran, die "Testpersonen" auf die Betten aufzuteilen.   
  
"NEIN!!! ICH WILL NICHT!!! LASST MICH LOS!" Panisch schlug eines der Kinder um sich, wurde dadurch allerdings nur noch fester umklammert und auf´s Bett gezerrt. Es kostete den Helfern viel Mühe und Kraft, bis sie es schließlich geschafft hatten, den Kleinen aufs Bett zu drücken und ihn daran brutal festzubinden.   
  
"Tja, selber Schuld! Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!" grinste einer von Ryans Arbeitskollegen hämisch. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Ryans Augen wieder - hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass seine Kollegen so brutal und herzlos vorgehen würden. Konnte man soetwas noch Forschung nennen oder besser Misshandlung?  
  
Ein leises Wimmern konnte man in dem Raum vernehmen.  
  
"...ich will heim ... heim zu Mama ... ich ... ich ..." Total aufgelöst flossen feuchtheiße Tränen über die geröteten Wangen des 10-jährigen, gefolgt von heißen Schluchzern. Außer ihm herrschte absolute Stille in diesem Zimmer und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, wuchs die Angst und die Anspannung der anwesenden Personen.  
  
"Schließt die Tür, damit mir hier keiner abhaut!!!" befahl der Professor barsch. Und sein Wort ist Gesetz, also wurde sofort die Tür verschlossen.  
  
Zwei kalte, grobe Hände umfassten den Orangehaarigen von hinten, zogen ihn bestimmend in Richtung Bett. Reflexartig versuchte dieser sich zu wehren, schlug wild um sich, biss seinen Widersachern in die Hand. Ein lautes "AU! DU BASTARD!!! DAS WURST DU MIR BÜSEN" gab einer der Helfer von sich und stieß ihm unmittelbar danach ohne Rücksicht auf verluste das Serum in den Oberarm. Der Orangehaarige Junge kniff die Augen fest zusammen, versuchte nicht laut loszuschreien.  
  
"Mensch bist du Irre?!? Die Sehnen müssen angespannt sein ... verdammt ... Idiot ...!!! Willst du ihn etwa umbringen???"  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen blickte der Orangehaarige genau in das blasse Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihn unmittelbar mit mitleidigem Blick ansah, dann für einen bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen schloss und daraufhin seinen Arm den Helfern bereitwillig anbot. Er leistete keinen Widerstand und seine Augen funkelten und verzog keine Miene, als sie ihm das Serum injitzierten. Mehr bekam der Orangehaarige nicht mehr mit. Ein herzzereißender Schmerz erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper und er konnte deutlich das Serum in seiner Blutbahn spüren, wie es wütend durch die Adern pochte - heiß und schmerzhaft. Er hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle - zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ein merkwürdiges Schwindelgefühl überkam ihm und alles schien sich im Zeitlupentempo abzuspielen. Alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen - nur noch unscharf und mit Mühe erkannte er die Personen um ihn herum, bis er schließlich kraftlos in den Armen der Helfer zusammensackte.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt ... 


End file.
